1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sports shoe consisting of a vamp and a lower support part comprising a sole, and a wedge arranged on said sole and housing, mutually superposed, a mounting insole and a further insole which is in contact with the user's or athlete's foot during use of the shoe.
2. Discussion of the Background
For some years there has been a requirement for sports shoes during use to be able to return to the user, in the form of a thrust force, a part of the energy which has been transferred to the ground by the movement of the user, so as to facilitate lifting of the foot and thus make this movement easier to accomplish.
A particular requirement is for sports shoes of this type which:
(a) provide practically total damping of the impact derived from the leap which the user and especially the athlete executes during running, thus protecting his osseous and joint structure; PA1 (b) optimize the position of the user's foot as he bears down on it, thus preventing the osseous structure from undergoing any type of deformation; and PA1 (c) corrects the pronation and supination defects of each user.
There are already various known constructions which attempt to satisfy the aforesaid requirements. One of these, for example, comprises an air cushion positioned in the lower support part of the shoe and of dimensions substantially equal to those of the wedge, i.e. an air cushion located along the entire length of the foot. Another construction comprises an insole provided over its entire lower surface with elements projecting towards the wedge, and yet another construction comprises a honeycomb structure arranged to correspond with the heel of the shoe.
All of these constructions have drawbacks which cannot be ignored. For example, the manufacture of a shoe provided with an air cushion is expensive and in any event does not completely satisfy the aforesaid requirements. In this respect, although an air cushion positioned along the entire length of the foot on the one hand results in a very comfortable shoe, it does not, on the other hand, exert the required thrust on the foot. In addition, the air cushion cannot confer a good multi-directional stability and flexibility to the shoe.
Although the other shoe constructions mentioned above provide good comfort to the user's foot, they do not properly attain the stated objects. Other shoe constructions are known which on one hand at least partly satisfy the aforesaid requirements, but on the other hand are of such high cost as to put them beyond the means of that large mass of purely amateur users who indulge in jogging.